


Catch-22

by Niellune, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Portal (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Past Character Death, Portal!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Не такой представлял свою жизнь Стив. Хотя, неизвестно, какой он эту жизнь себе представлял. Потеря памяти — один из побочных эффектов продолжительной консервации. Альтрон утверждает, что у каждого подопытного индивидуальный срок восстановления. И каждый раз, когда Альтрон называет его подопытным, Стив из последних сил подавляет желание выкинуть бесполезный огрызок некогда действительно опасной машины убийства в печь.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Catch-22

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересна вселенная, в которой происходит действие фика, то вкратце ознакомиться с ней можно здесь: [то, что предшествует фику](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7SJr3Mx6rU) и [то, с чем фик переплетается](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1rq2bBRuMg).

Кап.

Кап.

Кап.

Капля срывается с трещины в бетонной перекладине и ударяется о пол каждые семь секунд.

Взрыв разворотил коммуникации уровнем выше, но Альтрон утверждает, что перегородки выдержат, пока он не доберётся до консоли управления и не починит все разрушения, причиной которых является Стив.

Стив ненавидит Альтрона, но спятивший ИскИн — его единственный союзник. Поэтому выбирать не приходится.

Кап.

Кап.

Кап.

Стальные двери намертво заблокированы. И пусть западный отсек заполнен водой, там она и останется. В своё время комплекс строили на славу. Никаких изъянов — идеальное укрытие для жутких экспериментов и идеальная гробница для одного человека. 

Не такой представлял свою жизнь Стив. Хотя неизвестно, какой он эту жизнь себе представлял. Потеря памяти — один из побочных эффектов продолжительной консервации. Альтрон утверждает, что у каждого подопытного индивидуальный срок восстановления. И каждый раз, когда Альтрон называет его подопытным, Стив из последних сил подавляет желание выкинуть бесполезный огрызок некогда действительно опасной машины убийства в печь. От мыслей о том, что Альтрон нахрен сгорит, расплавится, наконец-то сдохнет, Стиву ненадолго становится легче дышать.

Кап.

Кап.

Кап.

— Тебе не мешало бы поспать, мой молчаливый недруг.

Механический голос прорывается в сознание Стива сквозь мерный стук падающих капель. 

Да уж, спасибо за дельный совет, но выспался. Неизвестно, как долго он пребывал в анабиозе, но некогда разрушенный им же комплекс теперь походил не на сверхсекретную лабораторию, а на заброшенный лет так пятьдесят назад парк жутких аттракционов. А пятьдесят лет — срок достаточный, чтобы возненавидеть сон до тошноты.

Над Стивом серое бетонное перекрытие почти в полметра толщиной. Такое перекрытие между всеми уровнями комплекса, кроме одного зала, где, если присмотреться, можно увидеть кусочек неба. Но Э.Д.И.Т. ни за что не подпустит Стива даже на один сантиметр к такой желанной свободе.

Паршиво.

Только вот сидеть на нижних уровнях сродни медленному самоубийству. Без еды и воды. Без чистого воздуха, если механической суке вздумается пустить смертельный нейротоксин.

Что ещё паршивее.

— Подумать только, я никогда не бывал на этих уровнях, — меж тем продолжает Альтрон. Его сенсор то и дело блекло загорается красным, будто он хочет казаться живым. Бездушная ржавая тварь. — Мои создатели не удосужились провести сюда необходимые коммуникации. Я мог бы оскорбиться. Но в данной ситуации я понимаю, что это к лучшему.

С этим Стив может согласиться. Будь у Э.Д.И.Т. доступ к нижним уровням, не осталось бы ничего. 

Кап.

Кап.

Кап.

В памяти обрывками всплывают образы. Им далеко до настоящих воспоминаний, но, сидя в сыром затхлом подвале, Стив рад и этому. Он видит трассу с двумя сплошными жёлтыми. Слышит рёв мотора. Чувствует вкус холодного лимонада и желейных бобов. В тумане прошлого он счастлив, но никак не получается рассмотреть, что или кто причина этого счастья.

— Мне тут подумалось, что мы толком и не разговаривали. Ты молча проходил испытания, молча слушался каждого приказа, молча решил приказ нарушить, и развалил моё прежнее “тело” на кусочки так же молча. Ты мистер молчун, Стив.

Стив и сам толком не знает, почему никогда не отвечает Альтрону. С момента своего первого пробуждения, предположительно вечность назад, он не произнёс ни слова. Стив даже не уверен, умеет ли он говорить. Но хотя бы способен мыслить здраво после всего, что ему пришлось пережить по вине Альтрона. А может быть и до него.

Чёртовы. Провалы. Памяти.

Но, даже если Стив не знает ничего о своём прошлом, будущее он способен контролировать. План до невозможного прост: после одной небольшой ошибки (“Ты позволил недоразвитой опухоли Э.Д.И.Т. низвергнуть меня и взять управление над комплексом!”) миновать этажи с роботами-андроидами и ловушками, попасть в главный зал, где находится тело Альтрона, и заменить модули Э.Д.И.Т. на неисправные, тем самым её обезвредив. 

Проще простого.

О договорённости с Альтроном о возвращении его в “родное тело” Стив старается не думать. На данный момент они союзники. А там как повезёт. Сейчас же собственному телу необходим отдых после падения на несколько уровней и жалящих лучей турелей. 

— Может, если бы мы с тобой поговорили, я бы не горел желанием расплющить тебя, Стив. Что-то же в тебе есть особенное, если кто-то столь отчаянно пытался спасти твою жизнь.

В мыслях о таинственном “ком-то” Стив не замечает, как проваливается в сон под мерный стук падающих капель.

Кап.

Кап.

Кап.

***

Если верить пожелтевшей от старости схеме комплекса, на этом уровне жил персонал. Выше располагались первые лаборатории, построенные ещё в далёком пятидесятом году.

В отличие от лабиринтов на уровнях испытаний, здесь всё даже мило. Обои на стенах, деревянные поручни, древняя кофеварка. Разбитая. Впрочем, как и всё остальное.

Он старается передвигаться бесшумно, но стёкла то и дело хрустят под ногами. Один коридор, второй, третий. Двери в жилые комнаты, гостиный зал с диванами, упавший на пол телевизор, несколько кубов разного размера. Вазы с засохшими цветами.

Стив протягивает пальцы к хрупкому серому бутону, и тот моментально рассыпается от прикосновения. В этом месте время не просто остановилось. Здесь оно сгинуло.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — подаёт голос Альтрон. 

Стиву плевать на то, что нравится или не нравится покрытому пластиком куску железа. Он рассматривает портреты вдоль одной из стен. Их размер наверняка сопоставим с эго изображённого на них человека. Фон на них меняется, а выражение лица остаётся прежним — высокомерие, которое тут же хочется стереть хуком слева. 

— Обадайя Стэн, — произносит Альтрон. 

Стив безразлично скользит взглядом по надписи на табличке под резной рамой, но у следующего портрета замирает.

— Энтони Старк, — комментирует Альтрон в его руках. Будто Стив сам не может прочесть надпись. 

— Энтони Старк, — повторяет Альтрон задумчиво. Стив всматривается в молодого мужчину на портрете. Стоя за креслом, на котором восседает Обадайя Стэн, Энтони как магнит притягивает взгляд Стива. 

— Энтони Старк, — снова произносит Альтрон, вырывая Стива из оцепенения. Сердце почему-то колотится бешено, как не бывало даже во время самого тяжёлого испытания Альтрона, когда вокруг Стива возгорелось чёртово адское пламя, а механический ублюдок напевал песню из детской сказки.

— Энтони Старк.

Голос Альтрона будто ломается, и Стив впервые с момента их знакомства слышит в нём какое-то странное отчаяние. 

Он кладёт то, что осталось от некогда машины смерти на ближайший стол — “лицом” к портретам, и неуверенно давит на кнопку под одним из.

— Будущее ближе, чем всем нам кажется! — из старых колонок в углах помещения раздаётся голос. Плёнка старая, и голос хрипит и скрипит, но это человеческая речь. Кто бы знал, насколько Стив соскучился по человеческой речи. — И Старк Индастриз не просто новатор; Старк-Индастриз и есть будущее!

Запись обрывается, и неважно, по какой причине: слишком короткая или испортилась плёнка. Она обрывается, оставляя человека и бездушную машину среди старья, пыли и электрического освещения, слишком жёлтого и тусклого.

— И первый шаг в новую эру будет не просто шагом; он станет скачком небывалой величины! Когда-то Нилу Армстронгу понадобилось более четырехсот часов подготовки перед полётом и небывалая удача. Нам же понадобилось чуточку больше! Но и парой часов на Луне Старк Индастриз не ограни…— вторая запись прерывается, как и первая. Голос — Стэна? Старка? — хрипит и пропадает. 

— Обадайя Стэн. Прародитель технологии создания двух связанных порталов, правая рука Говарда Старка, преждевременно почившего, — Альтрон наконец-то “воскресает” после подозрительно долгого молчания, но Стив этому не рад. Он стоит перед следующим портретом с отцом и сыном Старк и не решается нажать очередную кнопку с записью. Его останавливает что-то неуловимое. Словно в сознание встроен блок, вскрыв который, Стив себя сломает.

Для безопасности он делает несколько шагов от портрета и заветной кнопки, а после и вовсе, схватив Альтрона, запихивает того в карман.

До этого момента Стива не особо интересовал жилой отсек. Теперь же он обыскивает каждую комнату. Роется в личных вещах. Переворачивает вверх дном ящики и полки, чтобы найти… что-нибудь, хотя совсем не знает, что же именно он ищет. Личные дневники, фотографии, безделушки — всё это принадлежало неизвестным людям. Но что-то подсказывает Стиву, что всё это могло принадлежать и ему.

— У нас нет времени, Стив! — Альтрон, как обычно, действует на нервы. Стив поглубже запихивает его в карман, чтобы не подглядывал, но ткань — не особая преграда для сенсора суперкомпьютера. 

Он продолжает поиски, комната за комнатой. Но не находит ничего. Ни намёка. Ни воспоминания. Все вещи чужие и обезличенные. Все вещи — не его вещи.

— Прекращай метаться из угла в угол и займись делом! — Альтрон злится, как может злиться искусственный интеллект без подсоединённого модуля эмоций. Машине важно лишь одно — выполнение прописанных в ней задач. Стиву же, впервые с момента первого пробуждения, тоже становится что-то важно.

Поэтому он не слушает Альтрона, и вместо того, чтобы идти к выходу на уровни выше, всё больше углубляется в лабиринт из коридоров. Жилые комнаты остаются позади, как остаются позади и портреты. На стенах больше нет обоев, а на потолке — люстр. Эти коридоры смахивают на тренировочные комнаты Альтрона, и Стив держит оружие наготове. Но из-за угла не выскакивают турели, на стенах нет сенсоров движений, да и из вентиляции тянет чем-то затхлым, но уж точно не нейротоксином. 

За очередным поворотом Стив натыкается на распахнутую дверь. Комната перед ним заставлена металлическими стеллажами. Из вывернутых ящиков по полу разбросаны бежевые папки. Стив опускается на корточки и наугад открывает одну из, но не видит ничего примечательного: фотография, имя, физические параметры, странные графики и медицинское заключение. В другой папке то же самое. В третьей. В четвёртой. Стив бегло просматривает каждую; ненужные летят в угол, листы разлетаются в стороны. Стив режет пальцы об острую, сухую бумагу, но это такая мелочь в сравнении с ранами, полученными по вине проклятого места, где он застрял. Как подопытная крыса в лабиринте, из которого нет выхода.

Подопытная крыса.

Стивен Грант Роджерс — значится на следующей папке. Внутри — фотография. Волосы — короткий ёжик. Одежда — солдатская форма. Как и у всех ничего не значащих для Стива имён в других папках. 

Идеальный кандидат — размашистый косой почерк на заключении. Как и у всех ничего не значащих для Стива имён в других папках.

Печать “одобрен”. Как и у всех ничего не значащих для Стива имён в других папках.

Гейб Джонс. Джим Морита. Джеймс Фэлсворт. Жак Дернир. Джеймс Барнс. Тимоти Дуган. Наталья Романова.

Проект “Супер-солдат”. Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Альтрон почему-то молчит.

В одном из стеллажей хранятся не папки, а кассеты. Десятки пронумерованных и подписанных кассет. Стив наугад хватает одну и вставляет в магнитофон на столе. После недолгого шипения комнату наполняет уже знакомый ему голос:

“День двенадцатый. После продолжительных медицинских обследований группа из шести человек вновь была направлена в тестовые лаборатории. Эксперимент по замене крови не возымел нужного результата. Пять из шести подопытных стали непригодны в течение восьми часов. Шестой — после девятнадцати”.

Сложить два и два оказывается не так уж и сложно. Он, как и многие другие, подписался на смерть, но почему-то остался жив. В стеллаже так много кассет. На каждой более двух часов записи. Сотни экспериментов и десятки сотен жизней.

Да что же с его жизнью было не так, если Стив согласился на добровольную смерть?!

— Я помню Обадайю Стэна.

Стив испуганно вздрагивает. 

— Я мог бы назвать его создателем, но это не совсем так. На момент моей разработки Обадайя Стэн уже был неизлечимо болен. Одержимость Луной сыграла с ним злую шутку. Нейротоксин, с помощью которого я уничтожил всех в комплексе, был разработан на основе лунной пыли. Она оказалась токсична. Но учёные, в том числе и Обадайя, поняли это слишком поздно. Он умирал, но умирать не хотел. Поэтому и нанял лучших учёных для разработки ИскИна, — в голосе Альтрона что-то щёлкает, и следующее, что Стив слышит — старая запись, — “если мы можем записать на компакт-диск музыку, то почему мы не можем записать на диск информацию о личности и разуме человека? В общем, я поручил инженерам разобраться с этим. Картирование головного мозга, искусственный интеллект... мы должны были заняться этим ещё тридцать лет назад. Вот что я скажу. И запишите это на плёнку!”. Обадайя любил пламенные речи, — голос Альтрона снова до отвращения знакомый. — Единственное, на что он был способен. Все его идеи оказывались безумными и бесполезными”.

Стив пялится в своё медицинское заключение. До и после экспериментов показатели физической активности разнятся, но в лучшую сторону. Это значит, что он пережил нечто, что с ним делали, и выжил. Видимо, для следующего этапа, чтобы бегать по лабиринту и пытаться выбраться из него за кусок мифического торта.

— Стив, — Альтрона не заткнуть. — “Я хочу, чтобы моим преемником стал Энтони. Конечно, поначалу он будет спорить, будет отказываться. Но вы его заставьте. Запихните его в компьютер, чёрт возьми! Неважно, как”. А это тебе не интересно? Странно, но у меня нет ни единой записи от лица Энтони. Но, ставлю все свои модули, идея умереть и быть записанным на диск ему не понравилась. Странно, что и об этом у меня нет данных. Но в итоге эксперимент удался, если мы с тобой теперь так мило болтаем.

Возможно, Стив знал кого-то из сотен папок в этой комнате. Возможно, эта комната — единственное место, где о них осталась хоть какая-нибудь память.

Мёртвое место. А Стив жив. И он должен выбраться.

Но на обратном пути он всё равно заворачивает в гостиную с портретами. Его тянет к этому месту магнитом. Прямо зудит под кожей, и от этого ощущения не избавиться.

Обадайя Стэн взирает на него сверху вниз холодными голубыми глазами.

Взгляд Энтони Старка тёплый. 

Сердце Стива вновь бьётся непривычно сильно. А в голове щёлкает мысль — если он не нажмёт кнопку, то будет жалеть об этом до последнего дня своей жизни.

“Ты прав, дядя. Будущее за Старк Индастриз, будь это робот-пылесос или космические корабли. Благодаря этой технологии мы сможем колонизировать не только Луну, но и весь открытый космос”.

Стива окружает плотная тишина. В один момент он перестаёт видеть, чувствовать, дышать. Лишь только голос звучит в его голове. Тихий, хотя с такой задорной улыбкой и чертинкой в карих глазах он обязан был звучать громко и звонко или же соблазнительно обволакивающе. Но даже такой, тихий и спокойный, он обездвиживает Стива.

— Тони.

— Нажать эту кнопку — самая плохая идея из всех твоих идей, Стив, — у Альтрона меняется голос с каждым произнесённым словом. — Зачем ты это сделал?

В сознании Стива дорога с двойной сплошной и желейными бобами смешивается со звонким смехом и горячими поцелуями под полуденным солнцем. Стоит только закрыть глаза, и голос Альтрона, его интонации, его сарказм — кажутся до безумия родными.

— Чтобы вспомнить.

Стив резко разворачивается. Один из неприметных кубов у разбитого телевизора “оживает” — вершина загорается бледно-зелёным. Постепенно свет формируется в тощую человеческую фигуру, но мощности недостаточно — неизвестно, сколько куб простоял здесь и сколько заряда осталось в аккумуляторе — и фигура исчезает. Стив только и успевает разглядеть взъерошенную копну волос и прямоугольные очки.

— Я знал, что этот день когда-нибудь наступит, подопытный номер двести тридцать два, — на поверхности куба волнами транслируется запись. — Прости, я не должен был называть тебя подопытным. Старая привычка. Я Брюс. Брюс Бэннер, один из ведущих генетиков Старк Индастриз. Был им, пока не умер. У тебя много вопросов, я знаю. И я мог бы на них ответить, но у меня… Знаешь, у меня совсем нет времени, — Брюс кашляет долго и мокро. Он умирает. Он уже умер, много лет назад. — Да, прости. Так на чём мы остановились? Да, активация куба. Если ты меня слышишь, то значит, что ты вспомнил. Вся проблема консервации в криокапсулах — не до конца неизученное на момент моей жизни воздействие анабиоза на человеческую память. На твою память в данном случае. Я знал, что тебе понадобится моя помощь. Хотя очень старался сделать так, чтобы не понадобилась. Чтобы ты выжил и выбрался наверх. Однажды у тебя получилось, после первого уничтожения Альтрона. Я был там и видел, как ты повернул оружие этого места против главного злодея и открыл себе и мне заодно путь наверх. Но это неважно. Это ты и сам знаешь, Альтрон расскажет, если уже не рассказал в подробностях, в чём твоя вина. Я хочу рассказать тебе о другом. О том, почему выбрал именно твою капсулу, когда Альтрон вышел из-под контроля. 

Чувствуя слабость в ногах, Стив опускается на пол прямо перед кубом. Альтрон на удивление не произносит ни слова. Будто ему тоже интересно узнать.

Стив знает о Брюсе Бэннере. Знаки на стенах, странные надписи, формулы, отпечатки ладоней и зелёный куб на фотографиях там, где раньше у людей были головы — всё это в своё время чуть не свело Стива с ума мыслью о том, что в этой гробнице есть кто-то живой, кроме него.

— Имя, которое ты назвал, имя Тони — ключевое в моей истории, потому что оно часть твоей истории и истории Альтрона. Поначалу идея Обадайи Стэна казалась нам безумной, но каждый новый день приближал нас к цели, хотя ещё несколько месяцев назад казалось невозможным скопировать человеческое сознание на жёсткий диск. Конечно, все разработки служили одной цели — дать Обадайе вторую жизнь вне тела, но сохранив разум. Только вот болезнь в этом забеге победила, но нас уже было не остановить. Комплекс продолжал функционировать, а приказ мистера Стэна о преемнике исполнился при первой возможности. Сейчас я понимаю, что именно мы совершили. Несмотря на научный прорыв, мы пожертвовали жизнью здорового человека, хотя могли провести первый опыт на ком-то менее значимым. Но ум Энтони Старка помноженный на цифровые технологии затмил всем разум. Он не хотел умирать. Он отбивался изо всех сил, пока его тащили в лабораторию и пристёгивали ремнями к кушетке. Он кричал и вырывался, пока… — голос Брюса срывается. Он замолкает ненадолго, явно собираясь с силами продолжить. — Наверное, то, что произошло со мной потом — честное наказание. Загрузив сознание Энтони в компьютер, мы продолжили эксперименты, и поначалу всё шло неплохо. Пока он не совершил первую попытку массового убийства. На тот момент всё обошлось. И мы начали разработку блокирующих модулей. Ведь оказалось, что мы дали машине всё, кроме единственно важного — контроля над эмоциями. На тот момент Энтони ещё отзывался на имя Энтони, но после установки блокирующих модулей он постепенно полностью ушёл в цифровой мир. Модули на корню пресекали злость, ненависть, боль, страх, отчаянье. А, чтобы окончательно задобрить его, мы придумали систему поощрений. За каждый удачный эксперимент он получал некий бонус, приятное ощущение эйфории. И, казалось бы, мы двигались в нужном направлении, пока в один из дней он не захватил управление нейротоксиновыми сетями и не распылил газ в комплексе. Почти двести человек погибло в тот день. Я надышался, но каким-то чудом выжил, спрятавшись здесь, на нижних уровнях. Скажешь, легко отделался? Нет. Нейротоксин имел для меня свои последствия. Которые я назвал Халк. Зато мне не было скучно следующие полтора месяца, пока вентиляция не справилась с остатками газа. И я поднялся на поверхность. На тот момент Энтони… нет, не так, уже не Энтони. На тот момент Альтрон уже провёл около пятидесяти тестов с погружёнными в консервацию подопытными. Он захватил управление. Он обезумел. Или же стал именно тем, кого мы и хотели создать — холодная, расчётливая машина. 

Дышать с каждым услышанным словом становится всё труднее. Чувствуя, как его желудок вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, Стив тем не менее не двигается с места, слушая жуткую историю. Догадка о том, к чему же ведёт свою историю Брюс Бэннер, сводит Стива с ума, но услышать концовку он обязан.

— Чёрт, кажется, мне осталось совсем недолго. Не думал, что у меня так много крови, но я понимаю, что спасение твоей жизни того стоило. Потому что ты остаёшься единственным, кто может победить Альтрона. Как был им и после первого пробуждения. Я изменил твою позицию в очереди с двести тридцать второй на пятьдесят первую. Альтрон не знал, кого размораживает. Я тоже не знал, чем закончится твоя разморозка. Но, знаешь, я думаю, что я поверил в тебя из-за Энтони, — голос Брюса вновь прерывается. Его тяжёлое рваное дыхание более чем явно говорит о приближении смерти. Стив не испытывает ни капли жалости. Его трясёт, как трясло в первые минуты после разморозки два дня назад. Меж тем голос Брюса продолжает. — Знаешь, он хотел спасти тебя. Исключить из программы, стереть данные, чуть ли не выкрасть капсулу. Потому что знал, что наши испытания ничем хорошим не закончатся. И оказался прав. Всё вышло из-под контроля. Он вышел из-под контроля. И, когда он наконец взломал коды доступа к нужным файлам, мне кажется, он забыл, зачем их взламывал, и сосредоточился на нас. 

Память всё ещё подводит Стива. Он больше представляет, чем вспоминает их первую встречу. Белые стены, белые халаты, тестовое оборудование, пробирки с анализами и большие карие глаза. Лабораторный эксперимент, который вышел из-под контроля. Стал чем-то большим, чем-то глубоким, чем-то запрещённым для этого места. 

— Я искренне сожалею обо всём. Но я всё же надеюсь, что после твоего повторного пробуждения ты справишься с ним ещё раз. И, кто знает, может ты сможешь отыскать в Альтроне то, что мы почти уничтожили.

Запись обрывается. Жизнь Брюса Бэннера, скорее всего, оборвалась немногим позже. Куб гаснет через секунды, а невидящий взгляд Стива устремлён в пространство. Ещё вчера его жизнь была до отвращения пустой и бессмысленной. Всё просто — бери портальную пушку, разгадывай головоломки и проходи тестовые задания под диктовку безумного компьютера, будь то Э.Д.И.Т. или Альтрон. Не имеет значения. Но сегодня оказывается, что его жизнь имеет смысл не только для него — она имела смысл для кого-то другого. От упоминания имени которого, от звучания голоса, от одного лишь взгляда, бешено колотится сердце.

Стив верит в то, что они были счастливы.

Стив ненавидит то, что осталось от его жизни.

***

Их план всё ещё до невозможного прост: миновать этажи с роботами-андроидами и ловушками, попасть в главный зал, где находится тело Альтрона, и заменить модули Э.Д.И.Т. на неисправные, тем самым её обезвредив. 

Стив более не произносит ни единого слова. В прошлый раз, когда он открыл рот, реальность раздавила его так, как Альтрон и мечтать не мог. Конечно, между ними ничего не меняется. Нечему меняться. Альтрон пытался убить его. И попытается ещё раз, но к этому моменту Стив будет готов.

Если Э.Д.И.Т. и не ожидала того, что Стив выживет после падения, то виду она не показывает. Даже приветствует, пока Стив поднимается по железным пролётам к тестовым комнатам — единственному доступному им пути к залу управления.

Но Стив и шага ступить не успевает, как до этого молчаливые остатки Альтрона подают голос из кармана.

— Я долго размышлял над словами куба, Стив. И пришёл к выводу, что могу ему поверить. Проанализировал наши с тобой столкновения, я понял, что действительно два раза притормаживал на доли секунды, тем самым спасая твою жизнь. Удивительный парадокс. Но для меня неприемлемый. Возможно, где-то во мне действительно осталась частичка Энтони Старка, которая и стала тем самым голосом совести. Который я слышу теперь. Ты не верил мне раньше, но можешь поверить сейчас. Тем более, что попытки твоего убийства привели меня именно в это состояние. Твоя смерть не стоит таких проблем. И именно поэтому я сдержу своё обещание и отпущу тебя на поверхность, как только мы уничтожим Э.Д.И.Т. Она думает, что, получив контроль, стала умнее. Но нет. Э.Д.И.Т. как была, так и остаётся раковой опухолью, безмозглым дефектом без выдающихся способностей. 

Альтрон не затыкается. Но о Тони он больше не говорит ни слова. Зато в красках рассказывает Стиву, как именно по частям разворотит модуль Э.Д.И.Т., когда доберётся до неё. В то время, как Стив действительно пытается до неё добраться. Минуя комнату за комнатой, он создаёт порталы, уничтожает турели, на месте каждой представляя Альтрона. Он до помутнения в глазах хочет сбросить его обратно на нижний уровень, чтобы не осталось ни единого воспоминания о том, кем Альтрон был для Стива. 

Чем сильнее заставляешь себя не думать о чём-то, тем больше об этом думаешь. Стив отгоняет любые мысли о Тони, вступая в порталы один за одним, но каждый шаг приносит ему мимолётное воспоминание: поцелуй, мягкость волос, тепло в груди от одного только взгляда, невыполненные обещания на грани шёпота. 

Стив боится момента, когда воспоминания вернутся к нему окончательно. У него нет времени на подготовку. На каждом углу его поджидает опасность, но бросить всё и сдаться он не может себе позволить. Он слишком многое прошёл и слишком многое потерял, чтобы опустить руки. А интуиция подсказывает, что именно за упорство Тони его и выбрал.

Неудивительно, что справиться с Э.Д.И.Т. так просто не получается. Хитрая сука заменила все поверхности лаборатории на материал, который не пропускает лучи порталов. Но Альтрон всё равно оказывается хитрее. За одной из стен проложена труба с белым гелем. Стиву остаётся лишь стать приманкой. От нужной стены он отскакивает в последний момент, за секунду до того, как выпущенные Э.Д.И.Т. ракеты взрываются от удара о бетон.

Стива оглушает взрывом. В отличие от бездушных машин, он живой человек и чувствует боль. 

Белый гель постепенно растекается по глянцевому полу. Стив всё ещё сжимает пушку цепкой хваткой и поднимается на дрожащих ногах. Альтрона отбросило взрывом в угол, где он и валяется бесполезным куском железа. 

Порталы открываются после каждого нажатия на курок, а Э.Д.И.Т. как бешеная выпускает в Стива ракеты, которые он с лёгкостью переправляет в порталы на саму Э.Д.И.Т. Наловчился в прошлый раз — Альтрон стал отличной тренировочной мишенью. У Стива ни разу ничего не ёкает в груди. 

Ракеты оглушают Э.Д.И.Т., и, следуя плану, Стив с неисправными модулями прыгает на Э.Д.И.Т. сквозь порталы. Все три модуля он устанавливает без проблем, пока Э.Д.И.Т. вертится, пытаясь стряхнуть их с себя. Она недовольна, она сердится, она приказывает не верить Альтрону. Она в отчаяньи. Но как только Стив кидается к кнопке перезагрузки, буквально за секунды до нажатия, она начинает смеяться. 

Стива сметает очередной взрывной волной. Кажется, что он падает и падает. Потолок и пол крутятся перед глазами, а следующее, что Стив ощущает — удар оглушительной силы, который выбивает из него весь воздух. Сознание уплывает, но смех Э.Д.И.Т. и радостные крики о том, что она всех их переиграла, не дают Стиву вырубиться. Из последних сил он поднимается, на одно колено, больше не может, и поднимает голову к потолку.

Из-за взрыва он начинает рушиться, обшивка падает на пол, чудом не задевая Стива, открывая взору полную бледную Луну. Кажется, Стив не видел её холодного света целую вечность. Чистый ночной воздух наполняет лёгкие, а с первым глубоким вдохом приходит воспоминание о последнем поцелуе, когда Луна стала их единственным свидетелем.

Не особо думая, что же он творит, Стив наводит прицел на Луну и стреляет. Заряд падает на бледную поверхность, портал загорается голубым, а оранжевый портал, один из многих оставленных Стивом на полу под Э.Д.И.Т., моментально вытягивает и ИскИна, и его самого в открытый космос. Вцепившись в Э.Д.И.Т. скорее инстинктивно, Стив с облегчением улыбается. Может не такой свободы он хотел, но есть ли для него возможность быть свободным на Земле?

Э.Д.И.Т. кричит. Кричит, когда мимо них из портала вылетают обломки. Кричит, когда между обломков протискивается металлическая щупальца и хватает Стива за руку. Кричит, когда последний удерживающий её кабель обрывается, и она вылетает в открытый космос.

А Стива затягивает в зал управления. Последнее, что он чувствует — холодный пол под щекой.

***

— О, слава богу, ты в порядке.

Стив приподнимается на дрожащих руках и осматривается в лаборатории. От причинённых им разрушений практически не остаётся ни следа. Нет дыр ни в потолке, ни в стенах. В этом зале, как и во всём комплексе вновь господствует Альтрон.

— Знаешь, я даже рад, что ты очнулся. Мы через многое прошли, и я хотел бы сдержать обещание.

Только сейчас Стив понимает, что лежит в кабине лифта — единственного безопасного пути на поверхность. Он всё ещё не хочет верить Альтрону и готовится к худшему, но после двух взрывов и полёта в открытый космос, он не в состоянии спорить. 

— Я хочу тебе признаться ещё кое в чём. Эмоциональный всплеск, который я ощутил, когда почувствовал желание спасти тебя, преподал мне очень важный жизненный урок. 

Роботы не способны чувствовать, это уж Стив усвоил. А поведенческие модули ничто иное, как набор прописанных в программе кодов. 

— И именно поэтому теперь я знаю, в какой части меня всё ещё живёт Энтони Старк.

Тони.

Стив всё ещё обессилен и раздавлен физически. Но слова Альтрона дают ему стимул подняться на ноги. 

Под настороженным взглядом на стенах загораются хитросплетения схем ИскИна, а огонёк как по лабиринту бегает по ним, пока не замирает. А следом раздаётся неприятный писк, и наполненный механической сталью голос произносит:

— Энтони Старк найден и удалён.

Из лёгких Стива враз исчезает весь воздух.

— Прощай, Тони. И ты прощай, Стив. 

Кабина лифта приходит в движение. Стив хватается за прозрачную пластиковую стену и с немым отчаянием наблюдает за местом в схеме, где только что горела одна яркая точка. 

Лифт уносит его на поверхность, а зарождающаяся было надежда… хоть чего-то, разрывается дикой болью в груди. Стив обессилено сползает на пол. Зарывшись израненными дрожащими пальцами в волосы, он отчаянно пытается найти в себе хоть какие-то остатки желания выйти на поверхность, а не вернуться обратно и уничтожить Альтрона. Уничтожить то, что когда-то было человеком, которого Стив любил.

Двери разъезжаются в стороны. Солнечный свет бьёт по глазам. Запахи и звуки врываются в сознание Стива. Щебет птиц, запах земли после дождя, шум ветра. Такая желанная ещё вчера свобода… ради которой Тони пожертвовал последней частичкой себя. Для Стива.

Первый шаг даётся ему с трудом. Вокруг — бескрайнее пшеничное поле. Позади со скрипом закрываются ржавые двери.


End file.
